Heavier Things
by SecondaryTeir
Summary: Evan's younger brother, Ramsey arrives at Cyprus Rhodes unexpectedly after being kicked out of the house by his parents. The big question is why. Takes place mid-season one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek or any of the characters in Greek.

* * *

Casey was angry. No, she was pissed off. She really thought that she and Evan's relationship was doing well. She _thought_, the relationship was going well. Casey was feeling more and more unsure about where Evan's head was at these days. Last night didn't help either. They were supposed to have an amazing date, instead Casey was left waiting for an hour in the restaurant until she gave up. Storming into the Omega Chi house, she was determined to figure out what was going on with Evan.

"Where is he?!" Casey shouted to some pledge in the common room who just pointed upstairs. She stomped up the stairs and walked over to her Evan's door and burst in. To her surprise it wasn't her boyfriend waiting in his room. It was a boy who looked no older than sixteen standing in his boxers, right in the middle of changing.

Casey stepped back sheepishly and embarrassed, maybe even more than the boy. "Sorry" Casey said closing the door.

"Wait! Casey!" Evan yelled from the back of the hallway, he knew he'd be in trouble with her, but he figured Casey would understand after he explained. "Don't go in there" He said, now more calmly as he was closer.

"It's a little too late for that." Casey answered awkwardly, thinking about who she had just walked in on.

"So you've met Ramsey then?" Evan asked, nodding to the door.

"Who?" Casey countered.

"Ramsey… my brother."

"You have a second brother?" Casey asked, she was borderline yelling, it was yet another thing Evan hadn't told her about his life. "You've only ever told me about the one in Costa Rica."

"You never asked." Evan answered. Sure, he knew it was a dumb excuse, but he really never saw any point in telling Casey about his kid brother. "Besides, you never told me about your brother"

Casey sighed. He had a point, she never did tell him about Rusty until he came to Cyprus Rhodes. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." She said. "Why is he here?"

"Uh, it's a long story." Evan started. "Trouble with my parents or something like that, according to him." Honestly, Ramsey hadn't told Evan a lot about his sudden appearance at the Omega Chi house, he just said that mom and dad weren't happy with him and didn't want him in the house.

Before Casey could say anything more, the door to Evan's room flew open to reveal a fully dressed Ramsey standing in the doorway gawkily. "Hi" he said to Casey raising his hand slightly with a half smile on his face.

Casey examined Ramsey for a moment. He clearly had a resemblance to Evan, he just looked… smaller. The only thing that really looked different was his clothing style. He wasn't wearing any sweater-vests or ties. Just basic jeans and a t-shirt, after all he wasn't Evan. "Hi, I'm Casey, Evan's girlfriend" Casey said in a welcoming tone outstretching her hand towards Ramsey with a bright smile spread out across her face.

"I'm Ramsey Chambers" Ramsey said, shaking Casey's hand and widening his smile a bit more. "Evan's brother" He gestured over to Evan as he spoke. "Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, you too" Casey answered, still using her welcoming tone and smile. "Sorry about before, I just, uh, kinda needed to talk to Evan."

"It's okay" Ramsey answered, his cheeks gathering some redness at the mention of he and Casey's embarrassing first encounter. "I figured it was something about Evan, considering I was in his room and all" Ramsey started rambling. Something he did frequently, mostly out of embarrassment. "Anyways." He shook his head and tried to change the subject. Ramsey turned to Evan "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving"

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to eat?" Evan asked.

"Breakfast would be nice" Ramsey answered bluntly. "That and I need some coffee."

"Yes to breakfast, No to coffee" Evan noted. He didn't have much against coffee, it's just that his brother was already so short and he didn't want him to be that short forever. That and it wasn't good for him to be drinking coffee at his age. Although Evan couldn't even remember Ramsey's exact age. "What do you say, Casey? It doesn't totally make up for last night, but you know it's something"

Casey hesitated slightly before answering. She didn't want to interfere with whatever sibling breakfast was going on, but she did want to see her boyfriend for more than ten minutes and after all she'd been invited. "Uh, sure, sounds good" Casey replied fairly enthusiastically.

"Great , can we go now, please!" Ramsey pleaded to his brother, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, most likely before the big fight with his parents, or was it after? Last night was so jumbled, Ramsey couldn't remember what happened in what order. "I'm seriously starving here, my stomach is eating my stomach, no joke"

Evan chuckled and patted Ramsey on the back. "Yeah, we can go now" he said guiding Ramsey down the stairs behind Casey.

After finding a place that served breakfast after 10:30, the three of them sat at a table and ordered their breakfast. There was a small silence after ordering food, so Casey decided to break it. "So, Ramsey" She started in a content tone of voice "Any embarrassing stories about Evan?"

"Answer that carefully" Evan warned his brother. There were quite a few childhood stories that he'd rather Ramsey not go into detail about.

"Well…" Ramsey considered following his brother's warning. But he wasn't scared of Evan, well, not _that _much. "He did wet the bed until he was eleven" Ramsey chuckled looking over to his brother, who didn't seem happy at all.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight, Ramsey" Evan stated trying to fight off the blushing as Casey was giggling.

"Make me." Ramsey insisted, grinning. He knew Evan had way too much dignity to lunge at him in the restaurant for spilling about one of his embarrassing childhood moments.

"You know what," Evan started "We'll just deal with this later." He said giving Ramsey an evil stare. It was supposed to come out as threatening, something Evan could usually do well.

Ramsey just rolled his eyes. His brother never truly caused harm to him, sure there were some punches and noogies and brotherly things like that. But growing up with two older brothers, Ramsey learned to handle it. Besides, Evan was always the one who would protect him, like in the fourth grade when Tom Aldridge was bullying him and Evan punched him in the face. "Sure, Evan." he said sarcastically.

The small fight between Ramsey and Evan ended when the waitress brought everyone's breakfast. In the middle of eating, Evan excused himself to go to the washroom, which left Casey and Ramsey alone with each other.

You could cut the awkwardness at the table with a knife. Casey searched her brain for a topic to start a conversation on. "What brings you to Cyprus Rhodes?" She asked. Casey wasn't sure if it was one of those things that she wasn't supposed to talk about but she was curious herself why Ramsey was suddenly living in Evan's room.

"Uh…" Ramsey didn't know whether he should tell Casey the real reason his parents made him leave the house. She seemed pretty nice to him and like she would understand him. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked Casey, he was serious now.

"Of course" Casey answered quickly.

"Well…"

* * *

_Yep, a cliffhanger_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek or any of the characters in Greek.

* * *

Casey didn't speak for almost a minute after hearing Ramsey's secret. It was a bit of a surprise to her but she decided not to let it affect the way she looked at him, after all it wasn't all that big of a deal. Casey looked at Ramsey, whom had a pair of innocent eyes plastered on his face.

"My parents said I was ruining their whole plan, that's why they kicked me out." Ramsey broke the silence. His voice was a bit uneasy, being kicked out wasn't the best experience of Ramsey's life. Reflecting on it was almost like revisiting it, which was something he didn't really want to do.

"They'll come around" Casey answered with a tone of sympathy in her voice. She wasn't completely sure if they actually would, but a little white lie to help him feel better wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I'm not so sure about that, they seemed pretty pissed" Ramsey stated

"Does Evan know about the whole—"

"No. He just knows that Mom and Dad kicked me out" Ramsey interrupted.

"But you're going to tell him, right?" Casey asked, right now Ramsey needed help and it seemed like Evan was the one person who could help him.

Ramsey's voice started to become a little quieter, his response was delayed. "...I'm not sure." He answered. The thought of confessing this to his brother made Ramsey sick to his stomach. He really had no clue how Evan would react to the situation.

"You have to tell him" Casey quipped back, it wasn't good for Ramsey to keep everything inside the way he did.

"But what if he kicks me out too?" Ramsey countered. "It's a long way to Costa Rica, Casey"

"He won't kick you out."

"How are you so sure about all of this?"

"Just trust me, Ramsey, It's not that big of a deal, Evan will understand" Casey assured him, with a straight face.

Before Ramsey could argue with Casey's logic once more, Evan appeared at the table, back from the bathroom. "So what are we talking about" Evan asked positively. It was nearly dead silent after Evan spoke, Casey didn't want to say anything at risk of letting out Ramsey's secret.

Evan could tell there was some sort of tension between Casey and Ramsey; it was just like some big elephant in the room no one seemed to acknowledge. Not that Evan really had any clue why Ramsey was in Cyprus Rhodes, he was just being the good big brother.

"Ready to leave?" Evan broke the silence again. He looked at Casey.

"Yeah, I'm finished" she answered.

He then looked over to Ramsey, who just nodded. He then signaled the waitress for the bill. Evan was expecting some sort of awkwardness between Casey and Ramsey, as to him, Ramsey was his gawky little brother who could make just about any situation uncomfortable. But he had never anticipated that breakfast would be _this_ awkward.

God, this bill was taking forever to come. Before Evan could attempt to break the silence once more, Ramsey did it for him.

"By the way, Evan, I need some clothes" He stated.

"Why don't you have any?"

"Because I only have a few as they're all at home and I really don't want to go there, after the…" Ramsey paused thinking about where he was heading. He looked over to Casey, who looked as if she was about to burst. She wanted him to tell Evan so much. But he really couldn't do it. He looked back over to meet Evan's eyes. "…you know, I kinda left abruptly"

"I can go over there and get some clothes for you" Evan answered. He noticed Ramsey still wasn't telling him why Mom and Dad kicked him out. He didn't even understand their reasoning, unless Ramsey was into crazy drugs or something. Which probably wasn't the case. Ramsey had always been a good kid, ever since Evan could remember. "Better yet I can talk to them about this situation"

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ramsey replied hesitantly. He still sounded as if he was hiding something, definitely not what he was aiming for.

"You can tell me what happened, you know."

Ramsey's attention flickered from Evans eyes to the floor very quickly, he couldn't bear to lie to try and lie to Evan's face. "Can we talk about this later?" He looked over to Casey.

Casey felt like just spitting out the secret, but it really wasn't hers to let loose. So she just kept quiet and followed the conversation. "I can take Ramsey shopping or something." She stated. Shopping for teenage boys wasn't exactly her forte, but she didn't care. She wanted to show Evan she'd stick with him, and besides, Ramsey didn't seem too picky about what he wore.

"You sure?" Evan asked. He didn't think going to his parents' house would be _that _bad, but it's not like he was eager to go see them. "It's not that much of a hassle for me to go over there."

"Yeah, it's totally cool" Casey said with a smile. "Me and Ashleigh were planning on going to the mall today anyways"

"Great, Is that fine with you, Ramsey?"

"Yeah," Ramsey answered, barely thinking about what was coming out of his mouth. "Perfectly fine" He definitely owed Casey big time for that major topic switch.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek or any of the characters in Greek.

* * *

Ramsey ran his fingers through the shopping rack searching for something wearable. He couldn't really find anything he liked. That and he was at that stage where he didn't exactly fit a size, medium could end up too big and small would be too small. He shrugged. "I can't find anything Casey." Ramsey felt defeated. The stuff he had at home was what he liked, what he was comfortable wearing, but there was no way in hell he was going back there soon.

"Maybe you're looking in the wrong places, Ramsey" She answered, in an optimistic. Casey had always tried to look for the positive side of things, even when it wasn't that easy. She turned to Ashleigh who was attempting to shop for herself, nearly half way across the store.

"Ashleigh!" Casey yelled halfway across the store to her best friend.

"I'm here!" Ashleigh replied raising her hand but still looking at the piece of clothing on the rack. She didn't move over to Casey as she was way too focused on the red dress on the rack to talk with her.

"What do you think his colour is?" Casey asked, still screaming halfway across the store at Ashleigh who was still focused on the dress.

Ashleigh looked up, to Casey who was quite a way away, gesturing to Ramsey. She began to walk over, leaving the dress on the rack, she figured helping the youth of America would be a better use of her time. Even if it was just through her incredible fashion sense. "Hmm" She said looking Ramsey up and down. "He's a green, along with some blue"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Casey said excitedly at the coincidence. As she began to look around at the racks, she turned to Ramsey. "Green's okay, right?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Ramsey stated, he figured he couldn't exactly shout out_ 'No, green sucks.' _as Casey was doing him a favor. Casey nodded and kept shuffling through the clothing racks.

"So how much clothing do you need Ramsey?" Casey asked turning back to Ramsey.

"I dunno, maybe like three days worth or something?" He said, unsurely. "Evan will probably be going over there soon, he told me he wants to have 'a talk' with my mom and dad" Ramsey appreciated Evan sticking up for him, but he knew that when he found out the truth he would probably gravitate over to their parent's side of the argument.

"Okay, that still means we've got quite a bit of work to do" Casey declared, turning back to the rack again. "What about this?" she asked pulling out a striped light green shirt from the clothing rack, holding it up to Ramsey's body to see how it would fit.

"Oh my God!" Ashleigh squealed in delight. "The colour totally fits him!"

"Don't you think I'll look like a traffic light?" Ramsey asked sarcastically, looking down at the shirt and then up at Casey and Ashleigh. He thought the shirt was a little too bright for him as the last thing he wanted was to be getting noticed.

"Is that a no?" Casey asked pulling the shirt away from Ramsey. She knew this wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park. Ramsey was a teenage boy after all and teenage boys could be picky. "Do you want a darker colour?"

"Yeah, I'm not really all for wearing bright colours" He replied shyly. Ramsey didn't really care whether the colour looked good on him. He'd rather wear a darker colour and be able to slip by unnoticed by people.

"That's fine." Casey answered, placing the t-shirt back on the rack, and rifling through it once more, searching for something Ramsey would find wearable. She watched as Ashleigh began to drift to the other side of the store again, she didn't stop her though, she was focused on helping Ramsey.

Casey pulled out another t-shirt, this one was blue. She held it to Ramsey. "What do you think about this one?"

Ramsey glanced down at the shirt. "I think it's good." Sure a blue t-shirt was basic, but that was kind of his style, he didn't like dressing in ways that would draw attention to him, and he didn't like to be uncomfortable in what he was wearing. A basic blue t-shirt did him just fine.

"Great" Casey answered taking the shirt away and draping it over her arm. She began to look through the rack again. "So when are you planning to tell Evan?" Casey hadn't meant to say that, it just kind of came out like word vomit. She really didn't want to keep nagging Ramsey about it, but this was serious, he _really _had to tell Evan. Besides, she hadn't even brought it up for the past two hours.

"Soon" Ramsey said way before thinking. How exactly was he supposed to tell Evan? He thought to himself. He was trying to put it aside for as long as he could, but he figured that Evan would rather hear it from him, rather than their parents.

"Really?" Casey asked, she couldn't tell if Ramsey was just saying that to get her off his back.

"I don't really want to though," Ramsey started. "Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Not at you, at your parents, maybe" Casey said. She thought it was horrible for Mr. and Mrs. Chambers to have kicked their own son out for this reason. "It wasn't right for them to kick you out like they did"

Ramsey shrugged. He knew Evan was going to be expecting a reason sometime, "I guess I should tell him before he goes over there then."

"Well you don't want your parents to tell him, do you?"

Ramsey let out a loud exhale. "No." That would probably be worse. His parents would spin this web until every member of the family hated him for it. Well, they weren't that evil, but they definitely seemed like they could be.

"Then you've got to tell him."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Greek or any of the characters in Greek.

* * *

Ramsey had been waiting around the Omega Chi house all day, mostly for Evan to come back. Evan had all afternoon classes which left Ramsey at a loss of things to do. He had already listened to his iPod until it died, tried to read a book, and stole some guy's sandwich out of the refrigerator; he was out of things to do. Currently he was sprawled out on Evan's bed trying to sleep. This wasn't going very well, as he was still trying to figure out how he was going to explain this whole situation. He figured he'd just wait until Evan brought it up and then confess and apologize mercilessly. Well, he didn't want to have to apologize, but he thought he better keep it in his back pocket. That along with some tears. Then the door to Evan's room burst open and Ramsey sat straight up on Evan's bed to see him.

"Hey." Evan said entering the room and unloading all his books onto his bed's sidetable. "How was shopping with Casey?"

"Meh. It was okay, nothing interesting" Ramsey shrugged his shoulders, "How was class?"

"Same old, same old" Evan answered, he didn't seem like he was in the conversation, his mind was somewhere totally different. "Listen" Ramsey's head shot up. "I talked to Mom and Dad today..."

"..And?" He asked ominously. He didn't know whether Evan knew already, and he didn't want to just blurt it out if he didn't. "What'd they say?"

"They said they want both of us to go over there and talk to them" Evan answered, his mind, still elsewhere in all the possibilities of what was so bad that Ramsey did as to have been kicked out. He and his brother had done some bad stuff when they were teens, but nothing as to have them kicked out of the house by their parents. He looked directly at his brother who was still sitting on his bed. "Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"You might want to sit down before I tell you" Ramsey wasn't sure if he was joking or not when saying that. But Evan still took his instruction and grabbed a chair from his desk and moved it front of Ramsey. "U-u-um," Ramsey always stuttered when he was nervous, he couldn't help it. "We were having dinner, just like normal the other day and um, I had been thinking of telling them for a while now"

"Telling them, what exactly?" Evan began. "I won't judge you or hate you or anything, Ramsey, you can trust me"

"Are you sure?" Ramsey felt like he was about to vomit. He couldn't do this.

"Yes." Evan assured, there really wasn't much Ramsey could do to make Evan despise his guts. He was always going to be his little brother.

"I t-told them that…" Ramsey stuttered, yet again. This was harder then he thought it would be, the stuttering didn't help. "Um" This was going to be horrible. "Uh" Evan was going to hate him. "T-told them that I-I might be, um" Ramsey took in a deep breath, it was really now or never, and Evan was going to find out sooner or later if he didn't spit it out now. "Gay." God, he was going to puke.

"Oh." Were the only words that escaped Evans mouth at that point. He looked away from his brother and then back at him. Ramsey looked as if he was about to break out in tears. Evan didn't know what to say, he never thought this would be a problem with his _own _brother. "Are you sure?" He probably 

shouldn't have said that, but at the moment his mouth was moving faster than his brain. He ran a hand through his perfectly combed hair as he spoke.

"I don't know" Ramsey started. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and could barely think properly. He had no idea whether he was straight or gay at the moment, he was just so confused.

_What a relief_. Well, Evan shouldn't exactly be thinking that. But the news is pretty big and overwhelming. Evan took a long and deep breath. "What did Mom and Dad say?"

"As I said, they told me I was ruining all their plans and all that crap" Ramsey was speaking nervously, he was almost one hundred percent sure that Evan was mad at him, that or he hated him or was ashamed of him. Whatever it was, the look on Evans face didn't look good and Ramsey hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did. "Are you mad at me?"

Evan knew what the obvious answer would be, to say 'No, of course not, this doesn't change anything.' But that would be lying. Sure he was a bit mad, but then I realized this wasn't really Ramsey's choice. He was more mad at his parents and at the fact that Ramsey couldn't just come out and tell him. Evan took another deep breath. He couldn't say anything, what if he said the wrong thing? It would end in him having to look at his brother with tears rolling down his eyes. That was a sight Evan didn't want to see. "No, I'm not mad at you at all" _Whatever._ Evan figured making a big deal out of this would just make matters worse. Besides, Ramsey was still his geeky little brother, that hadn't changed.

"Are you sure?" Ramsey asked. He figured Evan was lying to his face to make it seem like he could take this better than their parents. "It's okay, if you're a bit mad, I'd understand"

"No, Ramsey, I'm actually madder at Mom and Dad than I am at you"

"But you're mad?" Ramsey's voice was still slightly uneasy.

"Not _that _mad, but I'm more so mad at the fact that you didn't just tell me about this." Evan stated

"I didn't think you'd understand, I thought you'd like, disown me or something." Ramsey answered.

"I don't see how you could ever think that." Evan started, looking Ramsey square in the eyes. "I've put up with you for fifteen years now. I don't think I'm going to be giving up anytime soon"

Ramsey smiled. It was good to know his older brother was on his side of this. "Thank you, Evan" he said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Don't mention it." Evan said, beginning to stand up. He was glad that that was over, now he could try and fix the next big problem, his parents. He really didn't get them. They were so obsessed with being the poster family of America that their only reaction to one of their sons possibly being gay was to kick them out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ramsey asked, getting up from the bed following after his brother.

"Where do you think, I'm going, to see Mom and Dad" Evan started as he opened the closet to get a coat. "And you're coming with me"

* * *

_please review! they keep me writing!_

* * *


End file.
